


There's a Girl

by blue_meets_green



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Jim, Crushes, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Light Angst, M/M, T'hy'la, Top Spock, pansexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_meets_green/pseuds/blue_meets_green
Summary: Spock has only ever known the female body in his relationship with Nyota. He has never revered the male human species until now. What happens when Spock realizes he begins to notice Jim but casts those thought aside in favor of a mate who can help assist with repopulating his species. When that variable is erased, Spock reconsiders… but will the object of his affections feel the same way?





	1. Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a gender swap story. Bare in mind Jim will have the same personality he has always had in the inside. James T. Kirk stills thinks like a man, acts like a man it's just he's in a different package after an incident while on shore leave. 
> 
> I based the title of this story from the song “There's a Girl” by Heart.

  


  


  


Sitting in the Captain's has never been easy for him. For a person who constantly wants to remain in motion, Jim feels restless waiting to hear word from the landing party. He doesn't let on to anyone on the bridge, let them think he is the concerned Captain for his crew... which he is except for the fact Jim can be overly concerned for one member of his crew in particular.  
  
Jim doesn't remember a time he ever disliked Spock. Granted he wasn't pleased facing the Commander all those years ago before the Academy on charges he cheated on the Kobayashi Maru. He did however notice Spock's intellect as well as his form.  
  
He never thought they would ever become friends, but that changed when Nero attacked the Vulcan, the Federation and especially after Jim mind melded with Spock's elder counterpart.  Jim had hoped Spock and he would have the same kind of relationship the elder Spock had with his Captain. That maybe Spock would look at him the way he looked at Nyota.  
  
The friendship was there and yes... Jim felt there was chemistry but he possessed the wrong set of scientific tools for the Vulcan. Spock was certainty heterosexual. If he could only convince Spock what was on the outside was not as important as what was on the inside.  
  
Quickly pushing his thoughts aside, “Any word Uhura?”

“The landing party has eighteen minutes until meeting at the designated coordinates for departure, Captain.”

“Yes. Very well Lieutenant. Notify me when they board the Enterprise. I'll be in sickbay. Sulu you have the conn.”

After Jim entered the turbo lift, he exhaled a deep sigh. One he had been holding in for sometime since the landing party arrived on the planet surface. Rubbing his hands against the leg of his uniform, he attempted to clear his thoughts. Bones would know on the spot something was wrong if Jim didn't seem like himself.

As soon as Jim entered Dr. McCoy's office, he presented his winning smile. “Hey Bones.”

“What's wrong now?” Bones huffed.

“Dam it Bones, can't a guy stop by to see how his friend is doing?”

“He can…but then again not everyone has a friend like you.” He quipped.

“Alright I get it. You're still pissed off at me for ruining your plans the last time we had shore leave.”

“Who wouldn't be. I had a date with Carol. It was her only time off to see me and you screw it up with your damn allergies Jim.”

“Hey can I help it if they couldn't reach anyone else. You're suppose to be my doctor.”

“Not when I'm off the clock. A man's gotta live. You ever heard the story about poor Jack, all work and no play?”

“Ah come on Bones, give it a rest. Look I just approved you for shore leave didn't I?  After the landing party beams up, the ship will be on her way to Balor 9 then you can sit in the sun and have a great tine with Carol.”

“I better or you'll wish you had a new CMO.”

Jim merely smiles back. He doesn't dare say it but judging by the good doctor's face.. He knows.

“Alright kid, let's have it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh no. Don't play dumb with me genius troublemaker. You might as well call it Kirk's bucket list of what he wants to do with his First Officer.”

“Shut up Bones.”

“You know I think when it comes to Spock, you're like a Ferengi Jim and their love for profit except the only wealth you want is in the form of a half Vulcan.”

“A guy can dream can't he? Besides it will never happen. Spock is not into men.”

“And how pray tell do you know?”

“He's got Uhura. Why would he want anyone else?”

“Didn't you hear, they broke apart months ago but they remained friends.”

“Yeah but they could get back together.”

“Yes they could…if Uhura broke it off with Scotty.”

Jim looks up quickly. “Scotty and Uhura? No wonder that Scotsman's been so cheery the last five months. I thought he was happy about his winnings in cards.”

Bones laughs, “Well I think Scotty is more interested in his relationship than in playing cards now.”

Nudging Jim's elbow, “Well Jim now is your chance to find out for sure which team Spock will play for during shore leave.”

'No Bones, I can't. I don't want to charm Spock. This is different, I want him to see me for who I am. I am tired of playing the playboy Captain. I want a serious relationship not a one night stand.  
  
“Well, someone has sure grown up! Tell me where's the Jim Kirk I know who swore he would never get involved with anyone beyond a sleepover?”

Pointing a finger, “Look here Bones, I have changed you know that. I haven't mess around with anyone since... “  
  
“Yeah I know since you came back from death's door. I'm sorry Jim. I should be more understanding. I just thought you would have gone back on the saddle by now.”  
  
“Yeah well, so did I but it feels like when l meet someone, I can't help but compare them to Spock. There's no one else for me Bones.”  
  
“Do you love him?”  
  
“I don't know, I just know I'm attached to him and I definitely want more than a friendship. I just wish...”  
  
“Be careful what you wish for Jim.” Bones said as he took a swig of his drink.

  
  
  
+       +       +

 

When the landing party boarded the ship, Spock filed his report. He did not have to report for duty until Alpha shift. Sitting in his cabin, Spock meditated. It aided him in sorting his thoughts from the long day.

He did not have much time to do so as the chime to his quarters announced a visitor. The Vulcan knew it was the Captain. Jim made it a point to visit Spock occasionally to invite him to play chess, dine with him or engage in conversation.

“Come.”

Entering, Jim felt nervous. Never mind he drank more than he should have before coming here. Liquid courage was what he felt he needed if he was ever going to ask Spock to accompany him on shore leave.

“Spock, I would like to thank you for submitting your report in a prompt manner.”

“It is in no different manner than my previous reports, Captain.”

“Yes well…I suppose I never thanked you before so I'm doing it now.” Jim said as he kept his hands behind his back.

“Is there something I can help you with?”

Jim tries to think of a way to appeal to Spock's logic to convince him to go with him on shore leave. “Yes as a matter if fact you can. You see I had planned to take short leave with Doctor McCoy however he will be unable to accompany me.”

“How does this correlate with my person, Captain.”

“Well you see with my allergies, I require the injection of a hypo spray periodically. I very well can't inject it myself, never been able to do that so I need someone to assist me. There's no one other than you and Doctor McCoy I trust with my safety.'  

Jim prays Spock will see the logic in this. He knows his First Officer's concern is with his Captain.

Spock pauses then speaks. “I shall accompany you.”

“Well then I'll see you during Alpha shift, Commander.”

As the Captain exited his quarters, Spock noted a spring in the man's steps.

 

 

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story came about after I had visited New York in June and spent some time with my friend Seb. We had drinks at a pub after seeing the movie Wonder Woman. He talked me into singing a Karaoke song. I sang "There's a Girl." From that experience my plot bunnies went to work on this new story.


	2. These Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock makes a decision to put things in perspective about the Captain and their plans for shore leave. Jim dreams on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I need to address at this point in time this will not be an mpreg story. I believe becoming a woman will be enough for Jim to handle.

 

  
Jim could not wipe the smile off his face the rest of the day, even when Hendorffcontacted him to explain a dispute had broken out on deck 12 between Ensign Evans and Ensign Stark. Jim just grinned and told cupcake he had faith in him to get the job done.

Hendorff was stunned. Normally Jim would give a lecture to the parties involved, a reprimand or assign extra duty which required them to assist in either hydroponics or in engineering. Today the Captain did neither.

Making his way to sickbay, Jim almost ran into Dr. Marcus.

“Carol, it's great to see you. When did you arrive?”

“I came aboard an hour ago, I thought you knew. There was no way I could get Len here to meet me. You know how he is about transporters.”

Laughing, “Yeah good old Len sure dislikes them.”  
  
Pulling Jim away from the bear hug he is giving her, “My girlfriend gets to call me that. You don't.”

“Aw come on Len.” Jim smirks.

“It's bad enough you call me Bones you idiot. Go find your own girlfriend or boyfriend and leave me be.”

“Anymore of that and I'll start calling you Grumpy instead of Bones.”

“Only if I can call you Princess.”

Carol interrupts, “Enough you two. It's like dealing with kids. Now Jim do you have plans during shore leave? You're more than welcome to spend it with us.”

Bones wipes his face with his hands. “Carol, we have plans for just the two of us!”

“Now Leonard Horacio McCoy surely you don't mean that.”

Jim bolts out laughing, “Horacio? In all the years we were roommates you never told me your middle name.”

“Yeah well you never told me you were nearly allergic or any substance known to humans or any species in the delta quadrant for that matter. Hell, I could have earned a Nobel prize studying this corn fed boy alone.”

“Language Len” Carol chimes.

Jim looked at Bones. He realized his friend was wrapped around Carol's finger and it didn't seem to bother Bones one bit. Both of his friends had a good relationship and he wished he had the same thing with a certain Vulcan.

“Dreaming again Jim?”

“Bones, you can say anything you want, it is not going to ruin my mood.”

“Hotdog, you asked him?” Bones said as he spun Jim around to face him.

“Ask who?”

Bones looks to Jim for an indication that it is alright to disclose said person but Jim shakes his head.

“Carol, Jim asked an old friend to meet him planet side.”

“Yes… yes, an old friend. You remember Ambassador Selik from New Vulcan. He is meeting me at a conference so I was just about to tell Bones I don't need instruction on giving myself a hypo for my allergies.” Jim confessed.  
  
“Well there now you see,  Jim's got his own plans and so do we. Now why do you visit with Nyota, she's off duty and was looking forward to seeing you.”  
  
Raising an eyebrow, “You aren't trying to get rid of me are you?”  
  
“Heaven forbid Carol, I just need to make sure Jim's got enough of a supply of medication for shore leave. I'll see you after my shift.”  
  
“Goodbye Captain...” She tells him.    
  
Waiting until Carol leaves, Bones pulls Jim into his office.  
  
“Give me the details, did you ask Spock or not?”  
  
“Yes I did.”  
  
“And?”  
  
“He said yes!” Jim exclaimed.  
  
“Wait a minute, this is Spock we are talking about here. Did you give him chocolate? Bones barked.  
  
“No I did not Bones. He was sober but I might have had a drink or two to gain some courage. I simply presented it in a logical fashion that he could not refuse.”  
  
“Still have that Kirk charm in spades, huh?”  
  
“I will have you know I did not use any charm tactics.”  
  
“Explain then...” Bones quipped and Jim did.  
  
  
  
\+        +         +

 

Spock was in his study, he had 4 hours and 27.3 minutes before reporting for duty. He considered his answer to Jim merely hours ago. It was logical to accompany the Captain on shore leave to assist him with administering the hypos necessary for his superior officer's safety.  
  
What Spock had not considered was how they would be spending their shore leave? Would the Captain consider attending the conference. Would he enjoy studying the fauna and plant life that was indigenous to the area?  
Spock was not certain what the Captain would favor. He decided to contact someone who could.  
  
When the image of his elder counterpart emerged before him. Spock felt odd that the Captain was a considered a close friend to Selik. No matter how many times, Spock had seen the two together, he could not understand how they developed such a strong tie to one another. Selik thought of Jim as one of his closest friends. If anyone knew what the Captain favored it was him.”  
  
“Young-ling.”  
  
“Elder.”  
  
“Now that we have exchanged what Jim would call the the niceties, let us discuss what is on your mind.”  
  
“I have come to you before approaching Doctor McCoy in the hope you could aid me.”  
  
“Your time has come.. so soon?”  
  
“You are incorrect, that is not why I wish to speak with you.”  
  
“Have you come to a decision regarding Jim? He is worthy as a mate.., you would find..”  
  
Spock breaks in before Selik can finish. “Jim and I have become friends and nothing more. He is not the ideal mate I would consider. I must chose wisely as our people's needs come before my own.”  
  
“Horseshit.” Selik spits out.  
  
“Pardon me?”  
  
“You heard me Commander. You fear what would transpire should you and Jim embark on a road together as one.”  
  
“He is a male. I have never been with a male before and have no desire to.”  
  
“Keep telling yourself that Spock. I have seen with my own eyes what could become should you allow it.”  
  
“What you shared with your mate bares no consequence on my life.”  
  
“So you say. I will speak no more of it.” Selik responds then adds, “What can I assist you with?”  
  
Swallowing a lump that isn't there. “It is about Jim, we will be taking shore leave together. I have found I do not know what he favors for activities during our time planet side.”  
  
Selik internally grins and hopes that the information he will give his young counterpart will bring Spock and Jim together once and for all.  
  
  
  
\+         +         +

 

Jim is taking a short nap in his quarters before Alpha shift. He falls deep into sleep and begins to dream.  
  
_There's a small candle, shedding little light but Jim can see figures ahead moving in the trees. He sees white skin in linen, he finds it odd he can smell the perfume she applies on her wrists as the full moon hangs over. Her blond hair moves in the breeze and as she turns to face Jim, even from the long distance he can see her striking blue eyes as she smiles back._  
  
_A midst appears and there is darkness on the edge. Jim stands in the shadows trying to make out the other figure with the woman. She appears familiar but Jim does not recall her. He immediately recognizes the other individual as he wraps his arms possessively around her waist and lowers his head to kiss her...it's Spock._  
  
_Jim desperately tries in vain to get the Vulcan's attention to no avail. It is as if Jim doesn't exist anymore.... and it breaks his heart._

  
Jim quickly sits up in his bed, "What the hell?" 

 

 

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed from the lyrics of the song “These Dreams” by Heart to come up with Jim's dream at the end of the chapter. Anyone want to guess who the woman in the dream is?


	3. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim has second thoughts before shore leave, Bones just wants a have a good time planet side. Spock gets distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking the slow approach with Spock and Jim (as a male) in this story before the incident.

Several groups of the crew had already departed to the planet's surface. Senior officers assigned shore leave were among the last to transport. Most were beaming down on a rotation as specified by the ship's first officer. Lieutenant Uhura, the ship's communications officer had volunteered to fore go shore leave in favor of additional command training under Lieutenant Commander Scott.  
  
Uhura wanted to be prepared in case she was ever needed in that capacity. With the Captain's approval Scotty would put her to the test while Kirk and his first officer were on the planet. Lieutenant Commander Scott sat in the Captain's chair beaming. The Scotsman had proven himself worthy of such a position and Jim could not have been more happy for the man.  
  
Meanwhile, the Captain sat at his desk in his cabin running his fingertips against his belongings. His gear and clothing was packed neatly in a duffel bag. The rest of his body sat motionless as he recalled the memory of the dream which awoke him.

It was unsettling to say the least and Jim found himself regretting the way he convinced Spock to accompany him on shore leave. He felt the dream was a warning that Spock was more than likely committed to being heterosexual, not that he asked his first officer outright whether he liked men. Jim had seen enough of Spock with Uhura to know the Vulcan knew about the female sex. What he didn't know was whether Spock was interested in the male form, specifically Jim's.

Recalling the dream, Jim felt he might not stand a chance against a woman of such caliber. What astounded Jim was how the woman looked at him as if they knew one another. While he couldn't recall ever meeting her, yet there was some familiarity Jim felt.

What surprised Jim the most was how his first officer maneuvered around her. Spock's fingers playing the woman like an instrument and his lips painted against her flesh. The Vulcan obviously showed no restraint in displaying his emotions for her. Funny Jim never saw Spock act that way with Nyota, he wondered just what Spock's perfect mate would be.

Guilt set in, he felt he was up against a wall. Years ago in his youth Jim had no problems using the Kirk charm, now Jim wanted to earn Spock's affections as well as respect honestly.

The cabin chimed, no doubt someone wish to gain admittance. Jim hoped it wasn't Bones or ...Spock."

“Come.”

Jim's object of affection stepped in. “Captain.”

“Yes, Mr. Spock? “

“I thought perhaps you had a lapse in memory of our shore leave on Balor 9.”

“No Spock, I didn't forget.” Jim sighed internally.

“You did not report as the appointed time along with the senior officers. I felt it necessary to check in with you in case you may have made other arrangements.”

Looking up, Jim noticed Spock had a list in his hand. “What's that?”

Spock stood rigid, “I took it upon myself to contact Ambassador Selik. He was most helpful in determining what activities you would desire to engage in during our shore leave.”

After hearing those words, Jim blushes because in no unspoken terms Spock actually seems interested in going to the planet's surface with him. There's hope for Jim yet.

“Captain you are flushed. Do you require me to contact Dr. McCoy?”  
  
“No Spock, that isn't necessary. I'm fine, actually I'm more than fine. Now let's head to down to the planet and begin our shore leave.”

 

+       +        +  
  
  


Bones sat in the shuttle bay waiting impatiently as they attempted to locate a pilot to take him down.

“Len, we could have been in our room by the beach already enjoying some drinks by now!” Carol exclaimed.

“Look Carole, I want to have fun just as much as the next man but I am not taking chances getting my atoms scattered across space. Besides I thought you liked the scenic route?”

“If you've seen one star system, they pretty much look the same.”

Just then the Captain and First Officer enter the hanger bay. “So Bones, ready to fly by shuttle?”

Bones looks over to Spock, “What's he doing here?”

“Hey Bones, I'm right here you know. Besides is that away you treat your shuttle pilot?” Jim quips.

“You? I changed my mind, Carole let's beam down.” Bones tells her.

“Awe come on Bones. I had the best scores in my class next to Sulu.”

“Yeah well if you all recall, he forgot to release the inertial dampeners when the Enterprise was leaving base.”

Raising his hands in the air, “I promise no bumpy ride Bones.”

“Spock you approve of all this?” Bones asked.

“Having not experienced the Captain's piloting skills, I have no formal opinion on the matter.”

“You're some help you green blooded..”

“Len…language.”

“But Carol…”

“Do you want to have a good time?” Carol reminded him as she winked.

“Alright, against my better judgment you can pilot the shuttle but you better not be calling on me planet side if you get in trouble and need an M.D. because I'm officially in vacation.”

Spock raised an eyebrow while Jim merely grinned as they boarded.

Spock sat at the console viewing his Captain as he easily maneuvered the shuttle out of the hanger bay and into space. Jim's fingers danced across the controls, Spock was impressed to say the least.

Jim was in his element among the stars. He felt at home at the helm and for once he felt less inclined to strike a conversation as he would have had he been sitting elsewhere. His first officer noted how relaxed the Captain appeared, perhaps it was due to the lack of having the responsibility of a star ship. Regardless of the reason, Spock believed it was his duty in seeing Jim received his respite from command.

Noticing Spock 's intense expression, “Is there something you find unfavorable Spock about my piloting skills?”

“Negative, I am most impressed Captain.”

“We're off duty so it's Jim.”

“I will make amends for the remainder if our shore leave.. Jim.”

“Thank you Spock.”

Turning toward the rear of the shuttle, “How are we doing Bones, you okay?”

“Just Peachy, I forgot how good you were at flying. Now, don't let it blow up your head kid.” Bones snapped back.

“Hey look Bones we're coming up by planet's moons. I heard stories about the twin moons, legend has it they were once one single moon but divided over time. One moon was called Uriel the female and the other Uhmar the male.” Jim explained.  
  
Spock listened as the Captain continues with the story. The Vulcan was intrigued with the folklore as his home planet had no moon of its own. Earth's orbiting moon was something which astonished Spock as a child and continued on to adulthood. As they passed the moons Spock was caught off guard as moonlight filtered into the shuttle as Jim's eyes displayed an ethereal glow. Spock never seen such a sight before. He was distracted by Jim's eyes and did not notice his own eyes had been lingering longer than they should.  
  
No one noticed but Dr. Marcus. She smiled to herself thinking Jim was wrong in thinking he does not stand a chance with Spock. Although no one had told her, she knew how Jim felt about Spock but she wondered if Jim knew how Spock felt about him.

 

 

**BLUE MEETS GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
